F Affair
by Meika-San
Summary: "Vous ne découvrirez jamais de nouveaux océans à moins que vous n'ayez le courage de perdre de vue le rivage" dit-on souvent ... Le Joker n'a, lui, pas eu d'autre choix de se noyer dans ces eaux profondes et troubles. Cette nuit, cette unique nuit d'égarement lui restera comme le souvenir d'une terrifiante et délicieuse ivresse ... Rated M très, très justifié!


/!\ WARNING! /!\ CECI EST UN ONE SHOT PRESQUE EXCLUSIVEMENT CONSTITUÉ D'UN LEMON, QUI PLUS EST BDSM, SI VOUS CHERCHEZ DE LA GUIMAUVE ET DES PETITS PAPILLONS AU CLAIR DE LUNE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN! /!\ WARNING /!\

Salut, bande de gens :D Je suis toute nouvelle dans le fandom, bien que je m'y intéresse depuis un bout de temps, alors voici mes "débuts" en la matière (pas vraiment en réalité, mais la première publiée en tout cas -w-)

Cet OS est en réalité un cadeau pour une amie (Awako, pour ne pas la citer .w.) et j'ai du le boucler en un total de … 4 heures -w- Ça reste donc assez brouillon, mais bon, hein, hé, ho, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu, nonmaisdisdonc.

Voilà, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture .w. Et comme on dit, enjoy ^^

xXx

Qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion de rêver être un maître du crime?

Pas lui, en tout cas. Du haut de ses vingt ans, il pouvait, sans se vanter, s'autoproclamer divinité incontestée de Gotham. Craint et respecté. La grande classe.

Oh, il aurait pu choisir la voie légale pour le devenir. Être Maire, Gouverneur, ou ce genre de conneries, il en avait largement les capacités. Truquer les élections. Détourner l'argent public pour s'offrir putes, coke et limousine. Il aurait tout à fait pu, si on lui avait laissé sa chance.

Or, ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal après tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il en voulait, de toute manière la terreur dans le regard du reste du monde était bien plus exaltante.

Néanmoins, il y avait un souci, et de taille. Le gros inconvénient de sa condition de criminel -tout du moins, un qui l'assumait- était qu'une fois qu'il avait totalement possédé Gotham, il avait commencé à s'ennuyer. Il s'ennuyait royalement, même. Il était censé être celui qui distrayait la plèbe, mais lui même était excédé par toutes sortes de distraction qu'il pouvait trouver. Même son cher Batsy commençait à l'importuner, toujours occupé avec la Mafia ou ces idiots de braqueurs de bas-étage. Il voulait de l'action, lui! De la haine, du sang! Et à la place de ça, _son_ Batman, _sa_ chère chauve-souris l'envoyait balader d'un revers de main, et envoyait la police au lieu de venir en personne. Le clown en avait été fou de rage, et les pertes humaines en avaient témoigné. Plus de dix huit personnes brûlées vives dans l'explosion de la bombe placée dans un parking souterrain, trente deux autres égorgées au parc, dont huit enfants, et une bonne cinquantaine d'agents de police victimes de son si efficace gaz hilarant dans leur bureaux, en pleine journée. Non mais.

Cela devait faire une semaine, maintenant. Et toujours pas de trace de Batsy, c'est à croire qu'il s'était démoralisé, le pauvre. Il dirait à ses sbires de rester discrets cette semaine, il n'avait le cœur à rien.

Alors il avançait dans les rues, _ses_ rues, sales et sombres, celles qu'on traverse avec la peur au ventre, les yeux aux aguets et la respiration coupée pour n'attirer l'attention de personne. Lui traînait les pieds, soufflait et soupirait bruyamment, dans l'espoir qu'un petit malfrat l'arrête et qu'il puisse l'éventrer tranquillement. Mais rien, évidemment. Personne n'oserait même y penser. On le dévisageait avec respect et terreur, on ne le connaissait que trop bien. Ce que ça pouvait être chiant, parfois.

Alors il se perdait dans les ruelles, celles ou il n'était jamais allé encore, pour tenter de retrouver un soupçon de renouveau. Pas très efficace, elles étaient toutes aussi sombres, toutes aussi crades, avec une odeur toutes aussi nauséabonde, et des truands tout aussi terrifiés par son visage blafard et ses lèvres rouges. Rien à faire, décidément.

Alors qu'il shootait rageusement dans une poubelle, celle ci tomba à terre dans un bruit de fin du monde, et laissa apparaître un panneau, caché depuis longtemps derrière le monticule de déchets qui s'y était amassé. La curiosité piquée, le clown s'approcha et dépoussiéra du dos de la main la pancarte abîmée.

-«F Affair» lut-il a haute voix, «Première à gauche, puis tout droit jusqu'au fond de l'impasse»

 _Un bar, ici?_ Pensa t-il, _Ça doit pas être bien rempli._

 _Oh allez, on va faire grimper un peu leur chiffre d'affaires. Pas que j'ai particulièrement soif, mais ça peut être drôle, quand on y pense._

C'est donc un Joker de meilleure humeur qui repris sa route. Il fit du mieux que possible pour ne pas se perdre, et réussit à trouver l'impasse en question, après quelques minutes de réflexion intensive sur de quel côté était la gauche.

Rien qu'en rentrant dans la ruelle, le clown fut déjà surpris. S'il avait déjà trouvé les autres ruelles franchement crasseuses, il ne s'attendait pas à la puanteur rance de l'air ambiant quand il entra dans cet espèce de corridor étroit et répugnant.

-Eh ben, c'est encore pire que je le croyais, dit-il joyeusement, Génial.

Sa deuxième surprise fut décidément le bar lui même. Alors qu'il l'attendait désert, une petite foule s'amassait à l'intérieur, population exclusivement masculine et transpirante, ce qui expliquait l'atroce odeur de chacal. Dehors, quelques hommes discutaient bruyamment autour de maints cadavres de bouteilles, et un dernier individu musculeux, certainement une sorte de vigile, tiqua en le voyant arriver.

 _Est ce qu'il va supplier ou pleurer d'abord? Je me le demande._ Soupira t-il intérieurement, déjà ennuyé de sa notoriété.

-Bonsoir, énonça t-il simplement, et gravissant des deux marches lui permettant d'accéder à l'entrée.

Fait étonnant, et pour son plus grand plaisir, le vigile l'arrêta en lui agrippant fermement le bras.

-T'es qui, toi? Demanda t-il de sa voix rauque, qu'est ce qu'un minable comme toi vient foutre ici?

-Je m'ennuie, déclara t-il naturellement, vous devez bien avoir quelques putes, par ici?

L'homme sourit alors, et se pencha sur lui.

-Bien sûr qu'on a des putes, rit-il en lui prenant les fesses à pleines mains, on en a au moins une, maintenant.

Le coup partit tout seul, instinctivement. Un simple coup de couteau, et une grande plaie à travers son œil s'ouvrit comme par magie. Une cicatrice qui resterait à vie, visiblement. L'homme cria, et tomba en arrière, les mains pressées sur l'estafilade. Immédiatement, les hommes amassés autour des bouteilles se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers lui.

-Aah, j'ai bien fait de venir, rit-il simplement.

À sept tas de muscles contre un, il ne faisait pas le poids, évidemment. Ils eurent tôt fait de le maîtriser et le désarmer, quoi qu'il pensait bien en avoir tué un ou deux dans la mêlée. Mais maintenu à terre, face contre le sol et son couteau hors de portée, il était impuissant.

-Si vous saviez comme vous puez, les gars, rit-il, rien que me battre avec vous me fait me sentir crade!

-La ferme, petite salope, répondit l'un d'entre eux, j'espère pour toi que tu savait ce que tu faisait en venant ici, sinon tu risque d'avoir une mauvaise surprise au réveil.

 _Au réveil?_

-Petite salope toi mê- bougonna t-il néanmoins, mais un coup de planche à la base de la nuque le fit basculer dans une inconscience bienheureuse.

Les hommes autour de lui se relevèrent, et regardèrent avec intérêt le corps mince encore sur le sol.

-Je l'ai jamais vu par ici, ça m'étonnerait qu'il sache, commença l'un.

-Tant pis pour lui, il va le découvrir très vite.

-On va le rentrer, avant que cette petite furie se réveille.

-Ça marche, prends les jambes, je prends les bras.

-...Dites voir, les mecs, ça ne serait pas le Joker?

xXx

-Outch...

Le réveil fut assez douloureux. Ses sens lui revinrent progressivement, et à son plus grand regret. D'abord, les sons. Assez pâteux au départ, il distingua néanmoins les voix des rustres lui ayant sauté dessus. Quelques ricanements, également. L'odorat ensuite, qui lui confirma qu'il était toujours dans ce bar, et accessoirement dans la merde, puis le goût acre du sang dans sa bouche. Vint ensuite le toucher quand il tenta de bouger et se rendit compte qu'il était fermement maintenu. Et finalement, terriblement lentement, la vue. Il papillonna des paupières, ébloui par la lumière.

 _Je suis à l'intérieur, visiblement. Dehors c'est la nuit, il ne pourrait jamais faire aussi clair. Maintenant..._

-... Je suis où? Finit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Seuls les rires des hommes amassés autour lui répondirent. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour se faire lui même une idée, et se trouva être dans une pièce assez bien éclairée. Autour de lui, des tables rondes un peu partout, et un bar en bois solide se dressait de l'autre côté de la pièce. La salle des clients, visiblement. Deux hommes le maintenaient debout fermement, et il reconnut en la personne de l'un d'eux le vigile qu'il avait amoché à l'entrée. Un bande qui servait de cache-œil s'étendait sur son visage, et il le regardait avec un air furibond.

-Alors comme ça, c'est lui qui terrorise Gotham? Sourit l'un d'entre eux au barman, il m'a pas l'air si terrible.

-C'est ta tête qui est pas terrible, répliqua t-il, piqué au vif. Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire, d'ailleurs? Si vous pensiez à me livrer à Batsy, c'est raté, il en a rien a foutre en ce moment.

-Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire de livrer les vilains garçons à leur mère, rit le tenancier réponse, en s'approchant avec une bouteille d'un liquide non identifié. Penche la tête en arrière

-Va te faire foutre.

-J'ai dit penche la tête en arrière!

-Et moi je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre.

Agacé, il fit un signe au vigile, qui lui tira sauvagement les cheveux vers l'arrière, faisant craquer dangereusement sa nuque au passage. Le Joker geint doucement, alors qu'une douleur vrillant son crâne se ravivait.

-Pour la peine, ça sera double dose pour toi, dit-il en débouchant la bouteille de verre, et en lui fourrant le goulot dans la bouche.

L'autre homme le tenant avança une main vers son visage et lui pinça le nez. S'il ne voulait pas se noyer, il devait boire.

Il avala avec regret la substance jaunâtre au goût très fort de moisissure et de souffre. Atroce. Lui qui avait voulu de l'action, il était servi!

Une fois qu'il eut fini la bouteille, l'homme sourit et le lâcha.

-Allez, va, ça ira mieux quand tu te réveilleras.

-Putain de rustres... eut le temps de bafouiller le clown avant de plonger de nouveau dans un sommeil forcé.

xXx

Et rebelote. Ça devenait lassant, de tourner de l'œil toutes les cinq minutes comme une demoiselle effarouchée. Il ouvrit encore une fois les yeux, en se sentit comme entravé.

Ce n'est qu'en baissant les yeux qu'il réalisa sa situation. Et qu'il commençait à avoir quelques problèmes. Le premier, il était attaché à une chaise de bois massif, bien trop imposante pour la faire bouger de quelque manière qu'il soit. Deuxième problème, était la position dans laquelle il était entreposé. Les bras solidement liés aux accoudoirs, et jambes relevées et jointes au dossier de la chaise par une corde robuste. Et le troisième problème, non négligeable, est qu'il était complètement nu. Et avec une jolie érection, par dessus le marché.

 _Tiens, c'est nouveau, ça._

-Alors, on est réveillé, petite cochonne?

Il releva les yeux, et se trouva en face d'une foule de clients, visiblement ravis de la vue. La plupart d'entre eux avaient revêtu des vêtements de cuir moulant, typiques du BDSM.

-Eh bien, moi qui pensait que vous ne pouviez pas être plus moches..., répondit-il en grommelant, rougissant malgré lui de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Il parle trop, vous ne trouvez pas? Déclara l'un d'entre eux. Le reste du groupe acquiesça, et le barman partit une seconde, et revint avec un bâillon de cuir noir. Il l'enfila entre ses lèvres non sans difficulté, le Joker essayant de le mordre dès qu'il s'approchait.

-Voilà! S'écria t-il une fois qu'il fut noué proprement. Enfin tranquilles.

 _Bon. Si ça ce n'est pas être dans la merde._

 _Allez, vois le bon côté des choses, tu ne t'ennuie plus._

-Voyons ce qu'on peut faire de toi, fit le barman, en lui envoyant une claque sonore sur ses fesses d'un blanc immaculé ainsi offertes.

-Regardez-le, il à l'air furieux, rit l'un d'entre eux devant le regard glacial que lui rendit le Joker.

-Pas grave, c'est bien plus drôle comme ça, répondit-il en recommençant.

-Utilise ça, ça nous fera du spectacle!

On se passa quelque chose dans la foule, et bientôt un homme imposant aux courts cheveux blonds se retrouva avec une cravache entre les mains, et un sourire entendu plaqué sur le visage. Le clown tiqua, et s'agita dans ses liens.

 _Il ne va quand même pas utiliser ce truc?_

 _CLAC!_

 _Eh ben, on dirait que si._

Le Joker retint sa respiration, alors que les coups pleuvaient. Ce n'était pas agréable, juste douloureux. Une punition pour avoir trop parlé. Ses fesses se teintèrent d'un rouge carmin, alors que la marque de la cravache s'imprimait dans sa peau. L'homme ne s'arrêta que quand la cravache écorcha la peau mise à vif, et qu'un peu de sang se mit à couler.

-J'espère pour toi que ça te suffira a garder ta langue dans ta poche à l'avenir, le prévint-il.

 _Va te faire foutre. Va te faire foutre, va te faire foutre, va te faire foutre._

Il devait le penser tellement fort qu'il avait du parler par télépathie, car il se redressa d'un air renfrogné.

-Laisse le moi, Duke, tu ne sais vraiment pas y faire, pris le relais un autre.

 _Mon dieu, je ne suis pas sûr que physiquement, mes fesses puissent endurer ça._

-Non merci, fit l'homme alors que le dénommé Duke lui tendait la cravache, ma technique est moins barbare.

Il passa ses mains puissantes sur les fesses rougies, et récupéra une goutte de sang qui coulait paresseusement. Il fit courir les paumes agiles sur ses cuisses, ses mollets et ses pieds, caressant simplement la peau fine et blafarde, puis revint vers la zone pubienne, où l'une de ses mains caressa la virilité tendue par l'horrible aphrodisiaque du bout des doigts. Le Joker serra les dents, alors qu'il palpait doucement la verge dorsale, assez sensible chez lui. Ses doigts experts migrèrent ensuite vers le gland rougi, où perlait quelques gouttes de liquide séminal. Ils caressaient, palpaient, cajolaient, chatouillaient l'organe sensible, et la plèbe accueillit avec un ravissement non dissimulé les quelques gémissements de l'ivresse dans laquelle avait soudainement plongé le jeune homme.

-Tu vois quand tu veux, sourit l'homme en question, ne se lassant pas de combler le criminel.

 _On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais qu'est ce qu'il est doué!_

Puis, doucement, la deuxième main qui était jusqu'ici sagement restée sur la cuisse du Joker migra vers une zone plus privée de son anatomie. Le clown tiqua et lança un grognement d'avertissement à l'homme en face de lui quand il commença à caresser l'entrée intacte de son corps. L'homme l'ignora simplement, et laissa un instant son sexe pour attraper une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'on lui tendait. Il pressa la bouteille au dessus de sa zone pubienne, et laissa le liquide huileux ruisseler le long de sa virilité, glisser jusque ses testicules, couler sur son périnée et finalement lubrifier son entrée. Le doigt aventurier dut légèrement forcer l'entrée, et ce malgré les éclairs dans les yeux du criminel, mais le plus gros était fait. L'appendice se tortilla un instant en son intérieur, et commença à se mouver lentement.

… _Eh bien, c'est pas si mal, finalement._

Une chaleur étrangère lui monta de son bas-ventre, alors que l'homme ouvrait ses chairs crispées. C'était encore assez douloureux, mais il commençait à percevoir le côté plaisant de la chose.

-Détends toi, ça ne sera que plus agréable, déclara son homologue, concentré dans sa tâche.

Il se décida pour une fois à obéir, et expira pour soulager la tension

-Bon garçon, le félicita l'homme en entrant un deuxième doigt.

Cette fois-ci, il gémit doucement dans le bâillon, alors que l'homme effectuait des mouvements de ciseau en lui. Autour de la scène, les clients se contentaient désormais d'observer avec intérêt, avec de moins en moins de vêtements et de plus en plus de mains baladeuses.

-Je pense qu'il est prêt, vous pouvez l'amener, déclara t-il finalement en cessant toute activité, au dépit secret du clown.

 _L'amener? Amener quoi?_

Le barman revint alors avec une chose non identifiée recouverte d'un voile. C'était vraiment très imposant, et définitivement très lourd, à en juger par le bruit que ça fit quand il posa la chose sur le sol. D'une hauteur d'à peu près un mètre dix, quoi que ça pouvait être, ce n'était pas un poids plume.

 _Ça sent mauvais, tout ça._

-Le barman s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et lui demanda simplement:

-Dis moi petit, est ce que tu sait quelle est notre spécialité, ici?

Le clown hésita, mais la curiosité l'emporta et il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-C'est bien ce que je pensait. Tu as déjà découvert que c'était un bar fétichiste du BDSM, mais nous avons une autre particularité ici, dit-il en se relevant, On aime tous voir de jolis petits culs comme le tien se faire bourrer par des machine.

 _Des... Machines?_

 _Oh non, ne me dis pas que..._

Il n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre se pensées, car l'homme découvrit la chose qu'il avait amené. Difficile de la décrire, à vrai dire. C'était une sorte d'amas de mécanismes, de rouages en tout genre, surplombé d'un tableau de bord, et pointé droit vers lui, un joli sex-toy semblait frémir d'impatience.

 _Et merde._

L'homme s'étant occupé de le préparer sourit, et poussa la chaise droit vers la machine.

-Ça risque de faire mal au début, le prévint-il, malgré les virulentes insultes étouffées par le bâillon.

La chaise se rapprochait dangereusement de l'objet, et malgré toutes les protestation du Joker, deux hommes s'affairaient à régler la hauteur de la chose supposée rentrer en lui. Ce qui devait arriver arriva finalement, et c'est dans un cri seulement en partie étouffé que le clown s'empala inévitablement sur l'objet. Une douleur lancinante le lacérait, et c'était loin d'être agréable. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, alors que son corps se crispait de toutes ses forces pour éjecter l'objet intrus.

-Shhh, shhh, Tentait de le calmer l'homme, on va enclencher les vibrations. Dans quelques secondes, tu n'y pensera plus, tu verra.

 _J'aimerais bien t'y voir! «Tu n'y pensera plus», mon cul, oui! C'est pas toi qui... Oh attends... Hmm._

 _En fait... C'est pas si mal, ces vibrations._

L'objet avait sagement obéi à la commande, et s'était mis à trembler vivement en lui. C'était une sensation foncièrement nouvelle, et il ne l'apprécia que plus de cette manière. L'homme avait laissé ses doigts glisser de nouveau sur son sexe, et bientôt en effet, il avait complètement oublié la douleur de cet intrus en lui, frissonnant doucement sous les mains expertes de l'homme.

-Regardez comme il aime ça, sourit rêveusement le barman. Tu sais vraiment comment amadouer les petits nouveaux, Georges.

-Merci, répondit-il simplement, caressant lascivement le sexe rougi de leur soumis gémissant doucement dans son bâillon. Dis moi, petit, tu es prêt pour la suite?

Le Joker ouvrit les yeux interrogativement, et le prénommé Georges clarifia:

-Je vais mettre la machine en route. Ça le fera bouger, et vibrer plus fort. Je vais aussi te passer ça, dit-il en lui montrant une sorte d'anneau de métal. Tu pense que tu peux le faire?

-Laisse tomber, il n'y arrivera jamais.

-Je suis sûr qu'il peut, répondit-il en le regardant avec un sourire engageant

 _Je rêve, ou ils sont en train de jouer à Good cop, Bad cop avec moi?_

Le clown sourit dans son bâillon, et hocha la tête résolument.

 _Tu vas voir, si je peux pas le faire. Non mais._

Georges sourit en retour, et saisit sa verge d'une main. Avec l'autre, il passa l'anneau de métal autour en précisant:

-Ça va t'empêcher de jouir. Tant que tu auras ça, l'orgasme ne pourra pas passer.

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment le jeune homme, néanmoins il hocha de nouveau la tête simplement.

-Je vais tout allumer, maintenant. Je reste près, ne t'en fais pas.

 _Je n'ai pas quatre ans non plus, tu peux – Bon dieu de merde!_

S'il avait trouvé les vibrations précédentes agréables, c'était les portes de tout un autre monde qui s'ouvrait désormais. Ça allait fort. Très fort. Et ça bougeait. Il aurait du se méfier.

Le jeune homme agrippa les accoudoirs jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en deviennent blanches, alors que la machine s'accélérait encore en lui. De courts et bruyants gémissement échappaient à ses lèvres, alors que son sexe tressautait dangereusement. Ça allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Comment est ce qu'on pouvait seulement ressentir autant de plaisir d'un coup? Il comprit très vite l'utilité du cock ring, car il serait venu dans la minute sans. Et ces gens qui le dévisageait en train de se faire baiser... Ses joues se teintaient de rouge en s'entendant gémir de la sorte, comblé par un objet inanimé devant une bonne trentaine de témoins, eux même en pleine action collective. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne pouvait pas y penser. Son esprit s'embrouillait, sa bouche devenait pâteuse et son sexe tremblait comme jamais, frissonnant de ne pouvoir être touché. Il fallait qu'il vienne, et qu'il vienne tout de suite! Il ne pensait plus à la punition infligée plus tôt, ni au public se touchant allègrement devant lui, ni même à sa position des plus humiliantes pour le Prince de Gotham. Il ne pensait plus qu'a sa libération, si dangereuse, si inaccessible. Le criminel sentait son corps prendre le contrôle, gémir, crier, se tordre de plaisir dans ses liens serrés. Il lança un regard désespéré a Georges, qui sourit en retour et se rapprocha.

-Pas assez comme ça à ton goût? Demanda t-il sarcastiquement en empoignant sa verge et en commençant de longs mouvements intenses, et si je te touchais ici en même temps, ça t'irait?

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues blafardes du jeune homme, alors qu'il secouait la tête dans un ultime signal de détresse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça, cet imbécile? C'était encore pire qu'avant! Il sanglotait doucement, sa libération si proche et tellement inatteignable le tenaillait. Il déversait tellement de liquide séminal qu'on pourrait croire qu'il était déjà venu.

-Allez, va, je suis bon prince ce soir, rit doucement Georges en accélérant le rythme de sa main. Si tu supplies, je te laisserai venir.

De sa main libre, il défit le bâillon derrière le crane du Joker, et libéra la parole de celui-ci.

Il hésita. Un quart de seconde.

-S'il vous plaît, laissez moi jouir! Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, il faut que je vienne, tout de suite! Retirez le, il faut que je vienne, s'il vous plaît!

-...Quel bon garçon, sourit le Barman, c'en est presque émouvant.

-Tout à fait, confirma Georges, ignorant les gémissements désespérés du Joker. À ton avis, je lui retire?

-Fais donc, c'était si bien demandé, rit-il en réponse.

-S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît... murmurait inconsciemment le criminel, embourbé dans son désir.

-Après toi, mon garçon!

Et soudainement, l'anneau avait été retiré. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre une inspiration d'anticipation que son dos se cambrait déjà, son corps entier se préparait à ce moment depuis trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps pour lui. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le Joker eut le plus grandiose des orgasmes qu'il avait pu obtenir de toute sa vie, des spasmes incontrôlables le secouant dans ses liens serrés. Une explosion incontrôlable s'empara de son corps alors que l'apothéose de son plaisir se manifestait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il entendit lointainement des exclamations d'allégresse des hommes l'entourant, et un liquide poisseux venant de partout à la fois l'éclabousser de même. Il lui avait semblé flotter dans cette brume de luxure pendant des heures quand il replongea finalement dans le monde réel.

Le contrecoup fut immédiat, et pour la troisième fois de la journée, il sombra dans une inconscience temporaire sous les applaudissements collectifs de son public.

xXx

L'ouie, l'odorat, le goût, le toucher, la vue, une fois de plus. Ça devenait une sale habitude.

Mais il fut surpris de ne pas se trouver entravé, cette fois-ci. Il était simplement allongé a terre dans une ruelle voisine, habillé et comme si rien de tout ca n'était arrivé. Son postérieur pouvait certifier du contraire, néanmoins.

Il se releva en titubant légèrement, grimaçant en sentant l'étirement inhabituel de son anatomie. Il s'appuya un instant sur un mur avoisinant pour faire le point.

 _C'était une expérience particulière. Très particulière même. Je me demande ce que Batsy penserait s'il savait._

Alors que cette dernière idée le faisait glousser en imaginant la figure ébahie que prendrait le justicier, il fourra machinalement les mais dans ses poches, et y sentit un bout de papier qui ne s'y trouvait pas précédemment. Curieux, il le sortit, le déplia soigneusement, et fut très surpris de découvrir une photo de Polaroïd de sa situation précédente, la verge entravée, rougie et tendue et attaché étroitement au siège. On voyait clairement la machine en lui, et son visage ruisselant de larmes de plaisir. Était également griffonné au stylo un petit mot, simple et concis "À bientôt." Le Joker resta quelques instants coi devant le bout de papier, puis le rangea précautionneusement dans sa poche en regardant autour de lui, en quête d'éventuels témoins à liquider. Mais rien, tant mieux au fond.

Puis, il repartit comme il était venu, errant dans la nuit noire, le sourire aux lèvres et de bien, bien meilleure humeur qu'en arrivant.

… _Je devrais m'ennuyer plus souvent, moi._

xXx

Voilà :D … Bon, je vous avait prévenues, hein -w-

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que vous n'êtes pas trop traumatisées xD Si jamais ça va encore, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me ferait plaisir tout plein .w.

Rien de plus à ajouter, alors bisouilles, bande de gens, et à bientôt (haha -w-) pour une autre fiction ^^


End file.
